This invention relates to swimming pools and more specifically to a completely enclosed monolithic swimming pool made entirely of polyurethane material covered with fiberglass reinforced resinous material.
Above ground swimming pools are well known in the art. They vary from the simple, circular kiddie wading pool that can be stepped into to the more elaborate pools that have steps, platforms and other accouterments. Because of the pressure exerted by the body of water contained in these above ground pools, more or less external bracing for the sides is required depending on the size of the pool and the depth of the water contained therein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,859 is typical of these prior art pools in that it has a plurality of spaced-apart external bracing members extending between the outside wall of the pool and the surface on which the pool rests.
Most such above ground pools of the prior art are located outdoors which restricts their period of use to the summer months. The surface of the water is usually open to the atmosphere thus requiring constant cleaning and removal of leaves and other airborne debris. This results in the increased use of chemicals to ensure the quality of the water is up to health standards. In addition, the above ground pools of the prior art are normally of steel construction which is prone to rust and have wooden elements that are susceptible to rot.
Applicants' swimming pool fulfills the need and has for its primary object the provision for a superior swimming, physical therapy or exercise pool that is completely enclosed with an entrance opening and that can be located above ground, partially or completely in ground or placed on rooftops or the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a swimming pool that is completely insulated throughout enabling the water therein to be economically heated for year-round use.
It is a further object to provide a swimming pool that, due to its unique construction, does not require any external bracing.
It is a still further object to provide a swimming pool that is made of rust- and rot-free polyurethane and fiberglass construction.
It is yet another object to provide a swimming pool that is relatively inexpensive to construct considering its many advantages and that is easy to maintain.
These and other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the foregoing is considered in conjunction with the following brief description of the drawings and detailed description of the preferred embodiments.